


Fill Me Up With Poison

by BloodRaven1996



Category: Httyd Drago Bludvist and Female Hiccup
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven1996/pseuds/BloodRaven1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drago Bludvist is a powerful man, a man who kills without mercy. He always get's what he wants, But one night after he killed every chieftains in the great hall, he finds the one lone survivor, Stoick The Vast. Drago knows just about everything about him, but how did he know Stoick had a daughter? And why does Drago want her? DragoXFemHiccup Rated M</p>
<p>Posted on my Fanfiction before so please check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fill Me With Poison

Chapter One

I Own Nothing

The great gathering of chieftains had just started, every chief from every tribe had gather around for the hearing, some were her for a few peace treaties, some were here for other reasons,The main one was because of the tyranny of dragon raids that have been happening since the beginning of time.

Stoick the Vast had just shown up, sitting on his throne as he watched the chief gathered around in the great hall. The gathering had only started, the chiefs were discussing a way to end the war with dragons. This has been going on for years now, and it has only gotten worse.

Stoick's wife was almost snatched away from one a few years ago, but the chief of Berk managed to get his wife and new born child to safety, if he hadn't had gotten in their in time, he would have lost them both in that dreadful raid that night. That happened seven years ago, his daughter was now a healthy seven year old and alive, soon she would be eight, along with his wife Valka, who was still in one piece and a very over protective mother, The beast that attacked them that night left a scar on Hiccup's chin, scaring her for life, she was so small, so fearful. It was a dreaded Stormcutter, a devil with four wings and a huge head.

This had to end, otherwise he was going to lose them, He always thought he could handle anything. But the thought of losing his family almost destroyed him, without his family, he would be nothing. Nothing but an empty cold heart man with nothing holding him back, he would have nothing to live for if he didn't have Val by his side, his little baby girl that he loves more then anything in this world, his only heir to Berk.

Sure he would have like to have a son, but a daughter seemed to soften him up, bringing a different side of him that no one has seen before. Hiccup had her father wrapped around her small finger, she was his beloved treasure, his pride and joy. Nothing could take his beloved little girl away from him, nothing.

The mighty chieftain sighed as he listen to the argument between the tribes, each of them making up their own strategies, none of them seemed reasonable what so ever. Even with all the tribes combine their was no way they could take down the nest, they didn't have enough warriors to take on such a swarm, sure they we Vikings, they are tough with stubborn issues, believing they can take on anything, even if that was true, it still doesn't mean him or the tribe can survive through anything.

But Stoick wasn't that reckless to take on such a challenge, Berk was still recovering from a raid last week, killing almost four hundred warriors and half of there sheep, almost half of the house were burned to the ground, even thought that wasn't much of a concern to the village, Berk was use to building new house each week. The only thing that manage to hold up was the forge that Gobber is still running, gods forbid that place never seems to catch on fire.

Gothi said the raids will die down one day, but that day never seemed to come. The elder never thought the raids would get this brutal either, she thought she's seen worse, but what she explain back in her times, it seemed like bliss compaired to what Stoick has faced over the years.

Everything has just gotten more worse over the years, nothing was changing, it's never going to stop with the beast, their just going to keep on killing until were all dead.

Why can't things just stop? The red bearded man thought, how can he stop all of this from happening to his family and tribe? Every attempt to go and look for the nest has result in death and getting us no where, every time Stoick sent out to go look for the nest it resulted in loss of men and failed to show any signs of hope.

Suddenly the main doors slid open, everyone turned to see who it was. Stoick thought everybody had shown up already, who was left to show up to the gathering? Last he check no one was left.

It was a man, he carried no weapon.

He was covered in scars, all over his body. He was covered with cloak made out of dragon skins, night furies to be exact, this man had dark dread locks, dark green eyes, he was built and was very tall.

He looked around us with a smirk, eyeing all of the chiefs.

"I am Drago Bludvist." He spoke softly with a bit of gravel in his voice.", I am the man of the people,I come from the mysterious lands, only I know of." He stood their for a few seconds, looking at all the chiefs.

Stoick eyed this mysterious man, looking at his designs of clothing. He looked like a person straight out of the Mediterranean, he was bit dark skinned and dressed in dark clothing, yet under his cloak he was hiding his left arm for some odd reason. His belt had the symbol of the sun, his shirt was sleeveless, the cloak of dragon skin dragged on the floor as he circled the room.

Drago spoke again." I am a devoting man of my people, I can free you all from the dragons."

All eyes were on Drago as they listen to his bizarre tale, some people gasp as they listen, as they waited for the man to give them the answer, the long waited answer to their salvation. a ll of vikings wanted the truth about how to stop these beast. Could this man really make all of this stop? Was their an actual way to stop all the raids and wars on the dragons?

"I alone can make all of this stop, under one condition." He said grimly, exposing the gap in his teeth. His eyes were sulking green, giving them all a deathly grin, some seemed a bit uncomfortable with this strange man. Why was he here telling us this? What does he want with us?

All the chief looked at him, waiting to hear the solution. Was he be serious on this? How can this scared up man be our only solution.

"You all must bow down to me."

The chief sat their in silence for a few moments, Stoick seemed a bit baffled as he looked at the man for a few moments. Then everyone started to laugh, even Stoick let out a light chuckle, banging there arms on the chairs as they cried out in laughter. Almost all of the chieftains kept saying he was nuts and completely oblivious to the fact that he could stop all of this, by the way he look he couldn't kill a dragon to save his ass, he was only one man, even if he has an army he can't stop any of this.

The chiefs didn't wan this crazy mans help, no one did. Who would believe him? No one here is that stupid to believe such a fraud.

Drago looked at everyone with anger, he covered himself in his black cloak and cried out.

"Let's just see how well you do with out me!"

Suddenly Stoick looked up at the ceiling, it burst into flames, causing the room to fill up with dragons, covered in some king of steel armor, They were setting the entire room on fire, burning the people inside alive. The chiefs cried out as their flesh was burned off, as the dragons began to eat their corpses, bones crunching, blood filling and covering the teeth of the monsters.

Blood was covered all over the walls, or at least what was left of them since the fire was destroying everything. The beast were literally tearing everything apart. Limbs were all over the floor, fire and smoke was in the air, making things a lot harder to do and see.

Stoick had to act fast, fleeing from the scene, their was an opening as he fought his way out of the hall, getting a few cuts and burns as he escaped from the burning flames and dragons. The red headed man had blood all over his face from his fellow chiefs, some of it was his and the rest he wasn't so sure about, the only thing he knew was that he was alive, barely.

He looked down at his shoulder, a chunk of the wood from the ceiling must have struck him while was trying to escape, Stoick had a few burns on him as well, some of them would leave a nasty scar on him. But at least he didn't lose a limb. The smoke had gotten to his lungs, causing the chief to collapse on the ground as his chest tighten a little as he wheezed for breath.

Everyone was dead, there was no hope of saving anyone from that death trap, they were either burned to death or slaughtered brutally by the beasts. It was only a matter of seconds before everyone was long gone.

Then Stoick felt a sharp pain in his side, causing him to look up, his eyes widen with horror as he saw who it was.

Drago, he was back to finish the job, he wanted everybody taken out, no survivors.

"You monster!" Stoick yelled as he cough up some blood."You killed them all! And for what? Because we didn't join you're pathetic dragon army!?"

He sneered at him, pressing the blade even further in, causing Stoick to scream."You should have listen to me, and maybe those fools wouldn't have died."

Suddenly Drago removed the blade from his hip, stepping back a little bit.

"I know who you are Stoick." He said as he stood over him with a grin." The proud dragon killer, The all might Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk." He mocked.

Stoick looked up at him as the blood from his lip dribble, wiping it away as he tried to stand up so he could face this mad man. Why hasn't he killed me yet? He's just standing their looking at me, waiting for the kill.

"How about we make a deal?" He said stepping a bit closer to him." I'll let you and you're village live, under one condition." He said in the same exact way as he did before in the hall, before it went up in flames and everyone got slaughtered.

Stoick looked at him for a few hard minutes,"What is it that you want?" he hissed as he clutched his wound.

"You have a daughter, yes?" He grinned a little as he asked the question.

"What?" The chief asked almost clueless."What does that have to to do with anything?". How does he know I have a daughter at home? Has he been on Berk? Has he been spying on my village?

"Answer my question." He said with bit of acid in his voice.

He looked down at the ground as he started to put two and two together, he looked up at Drago in a fit of rage, his fist were clenched into balls."No,You stay away from her!."

The dragon god let out a soft chuckle."Would you really let your entire village die over one child?" He shook his head."You are weak Stoick." he frowned at him, holding his staff."It's her over them." He said darkly."You wouldn't want you're village up in flames like the this great hall full of cheiftains, would you?" He started to laugh a little."I'm sure you're daughter will make a lovely wife, that is if she inherits you're wife's looks."

That comment made Stoick snap, he grabbed Drago by the throat, choking him. But he was still weak from the smoke and loss of blood.

"You're not going touch her, do you hear me?!" He held his throat tighter, causing him to gasp, but before he knew it Drago manged to break free and threw him to the ground, punching him in the face, causing his nose and cheek to bleed out.

"You listen to me and you listen well chief." He said coldly."Ten years from now, when she is at a proper age to wed, she will be mine." He let go of his face as he walked away, getting on on top of a dragon, but before he left Drago had one more thing to say."Ten years from now I will come to Berk to claim what's mine." He flew off into the night as the other dragons followed him.

Stoick managed to get himself back up, placing a hand on his wound, blood was oozing out, but it wasn't that much of a concern to him, the only thing he was worried about was his daughter, Hiccup.

"Oh gods Hiccup, what am I going to do?" He felt so defeated, he can't stop Drago from taking her, not by the way he's running things. He was unstoppable, Berk was no match for this mad man, even if they did team up with another tribe it still wouldn't make a difference.

It was Hiccup, or all of their lives.

He can't just give up his only child, his beautiful daughter was his pride and joy, the only living thing he has to continue his legacy of Berk.

Oh gods how was he going to explain this to Valka? How can he explain all of this to his beloved? Was any of this really happening? Or was is this all just a nightmare and Stoick was getting ready to wake up? No this wasn't a bad dream, all of this was real.

He began walking back to the ships, he had to get home before he bled out, he had to get to the healer before any infection spreads, gods only know what had touch that blade of Drago's.

He managed to reach the docks and climb aboard his ship, sailing back to the island of Berk alone.

So many things raced through his mind, how was he going to explain this to his wife? What if he didn't have to tell her the truth? He could hide his daughter for a while, but for how long? Drago said he would come to Berk in ten years, Hiccup is just seven years old, she would be eight in two months, So at almost eighteen years old she would be Drago's bride. Just the thought of that made Stoick shiver in disgust, she was still his little babe, she wasn't a woman yet, but at least she would be when he has to send her off.

There has to be another way to save her from this madness.

But he could have the never nor the guts to explain any of this to her or Val. This was eating Stoick up inside, this secret would kill him for the rest of his life, how would Val even respond to this? She would be upset of course, but how would we get through this together? What just count off each month and year going by until the day comes? Oh gods that just made things worse.

"I can't just let her go, I can't give up on her." His voice cracked."He'll kill her as soon as she leaves with him."

Stoick looked up at the stars and prayed to Odin to keep his family safe, but not even the gods can stop such a thing, even if he sent somebody out to kill Drago, who could beat him and his dragon army?

Then he finally reached the the docks of Berk, stumbling on his own two feet and blood. His head felt light as he got up and headed straight to the healer. Gothi was alarmed when she saw the large chief covered in blood, she asked him what happened, he told her almost everything, except the wedding arrangement. That was the only thing he was holding back from the elder. Stoick would explain the incident in the morning in a hall meeting, but for now he needed some sleep.

He wanted to see his wife and child, he wanted to be truthful and tell them everything. But their wasn't much he could do but lie and act like nothing had ever happen. Hiccup wouldn't understand any of this, maybe marriage but she didn't know about her father enemies and what they could do to her.

The only thing Stoick could do was make the last ten years with his daughter the best and keeping all of this a secret, he didn't want Valka to know the awful deal, no one should ever have to go through with this, not even his worse enemy besides Drago.

Tears started to run down his face."I'm so sorry Hiccup." He felt like a failure, he even felt worse when he laid next to his wife in bed as soon he returned home, she was still asleep, as was Hiccup in her small bed, cuddling her stuff toy dragon with her, her auburn hair was in a mess braid, as her face was covered in freckles.

She looked so peaceful, as if nothing was wrong with the world. She has no idea what was coming her way, and soon enough her world would be turned upside down.

Stoick stroked her cheek, planting a kiss on her small forehead, pulling the covers up to her chin.

She wasn't going to be his daughter forever, she was going to belong to a man that kills without mercy.

The whole scene played out in Stoick's head over ad over again.

"She's will be mine."

Hiccup was going to be Drago Bludvist bride.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this story you guys!

Fill Me Up With Poison

Chapter Two

I own Nothing

Ten years Later...

Hiccup's P.O.V

Days turned into months, as months turned into years. Ten years since the incident with Drago Bludvist, not a single word from him was heard. But that didn't mean Hiccup was safe from his grasp. Stoick hasn't told no one about the request for Drago requesting his daughter's hand in marriage, ten years have surpassed and he hasn't even told his wife.

He was going have to tell her by the end of the day, because time was running out. The celebration of Hiccup's birth was today, the last time he had the chance to spend time with his family together, the last time he might ever see Hiccup alive.

Life for Hiccup on Berk wasn't as peaceful as it seemed.

She was small of course, her hips weren't wide nor she had large breast for an eighteen year old,Her face was covered in freckles, her hair was a reddish brown it was long and thin, along with a small gap in her middle teeth. Hiccup couldn't fight to save a day in her life, let alone wield a weapon, she could make them, but not use them in battle. She was pretty much a copy of her mother Valka, neither of them could kill a dragon. The only thing the poor girl could do was work in the forge with Gobber during the raids, or be cooped up in her house with her mother.

But Hiccup managed to learn other things since she was house ridden. She learned how to cook,sew and clean the house with the help of her mother, those were the only things that kept her out of trouble and out of danger. Sometimes she would try so hard to be a Viking, to try to impress her father Stoick.

Everytime she tried was just another failed attempt of her recklessness. Hiccup would get angry scowls from her father and be treated badly by her peers, mostly by her cousin Snotlout who loved beating her up and calling her the runt of the village, the others would throw things at her, calling her an "Outcast, or Freak." for being so defenseless in the battle field, it wasn't her fault she was so weak, she pretty much babied her whole life from her overprotective parents.

Sometimes she would ask herself why she was put on this earth. She had no place here, nobody wanted her here, let alone cared for her. The only person who seemed to love her was her own mother. But even at the toughest times that didn't even seem to matter. Hiccup is a young woman now, she's not a little girl anymore. She was just someone that was just in the way all the time.

It was the crack of dawn as the sun began to rise on the small island of Berk, this small piece of rock was nothing but a battle ground of dragons and Vikings.

Today was Hiccup's birthday, but it didn't matter to her, no one was going to treat her differently. All of this seemed pointless to her, everyone hated her well not everyone did, but that didn't mean she was worth anything to them, Hiccup could die the next day and no one would miss her or at least that's what she thought.

She slowly got out of her bed, tossing her fur blanket to the side as she threw her arms up in the air and yawned. Hiccup was wearing her plain white night gown as she went to her dresser to pick out her outfit for the day. Of course she picked out her usual, a green tunic with brown leggings and brown vest along with her furry boots.

"Just another day." She said quietly.

Opening her door as she skipped down the stairs, expecting her mother to be down their, whipping up something special for her big day. But instead she walked in to an empty kitchen, her parents were both gone. Maybe mom and dad got caught up in something, probably in the mead hall.

Then I saw a note on the table, I walked over and grabbed it.

Dear Hiccup

You're father got caught up in an early raid this morning and I'm over at Gothi's helping her out with some herbs and healing some of the warriors from this mornings raid. Pleas don't cause any trouble, just go straight to the forge with Gobber.

Love Mom.

I put the paper down and sighed, I guess she forgot today was my birthday too. I didn't feel hungry so I want straight out the door, feeling the morning sun hit me like a nail on wood. Some of the homes were scorched and burned almost to the ground. I can't believe I slept through another raid. At least I was right about them being caught up.

How could I out of all people sleep through that? I use to love going out and stir up trouble. Too bad I never got a chance to get on any of the action, I was always in the way. People would turn and look, giving me a death glare. I swear these people could see right through me like glass. My father would yell at me, my mother would shake her head and pull me away as the other teens made fum of me behind my back.

The forge was right their in front of me, I could see Gobber already working on something. I walked into the heated forge, putting on my apron as I got to work.

We both worked in silence for a few minutes, we never made eye contact with each other, I was working on a few shields while Gobber was working on some swords. I could never lift a weapon like that, I never could. That's why I always worked on the lighter stuff.

As soon as I get out of here I'll probably get get beaten up again by the twins, or my cousin or both. It didn't matter what dad it was, those guys would beat me to a pulp, my mom would ask me about the cuts and bruises, I would lie to her and tell her I fell or something stupid. But deep down she knew I was getting beaten up.

"It's never gonna stop is it?" I asked my self.

What's the point going on on life? All I do is mess things up and get the crap beaten out of me for being different. My dad doesn't care about me anymore. Ever since I was eight years old he just stopped caring about me. As if I just stopped being his daughter, and started being a burden to him.

I never resorted to hurting myself or suicide.

But that's all I have been thinking about lately, just taking myself out and ending it all. I wouldn't be missed by no one.

Suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder. I looked over and saw Gobber.

"You alright lass?" He said a bit concerned for once."You seem upset."

I brushed him off, pulling away as I turned."I'm fine, I'm just thinking." I finished the rim on the shield, placing it with the others as I removed my apron. I don't feel like talking to no one right now, I can't think I can't eat and I can barely sleep at night. Even though I was up half the night drawing and listening to my parents argue about something stupid.

I was tired of being watched or locked up in my house like an animal, what was my dad so afraid of? Why was he being so protective over me? He doesn't even love me anymore so why bother.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to be alone Gobber." I wrapped my arms around my waist as I walked away, not giving him enough time to respond.

I made it out only ten feet before I was knocked to the ground harshly.

"Going somewhere?" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Snotlout, my cousin who was one of the biggest assholes here on Berk. I couldn't stand him for one second, back when we were kids we got along, hell we were best friends at one point. But then everything just changed, I don't know what happened really, all of the sudden he just started wailing on me. I hated being related to him.

But thank the gods it was only my cousin today, if the twins were to show up. I would have been screwed.

Snotlout was gracious enough to only kick me in the ribs five times, while punching me in the jaw twice and sprainig my left wrist. After that he was done beating the living day lights out of me. I didn't beg him to stop this time, because last time I did it was worse.

I was slow to get up as I headed to the woods, I didn't know where I was going exactly. I just knew I wanted to get away from the village, I didn't want to be around familiar faces or places. All I wanted was alone time to myself and never return.

After a while I started running, letting the wet grass and branches hit me. I didn't care I was getting dirty or wet. The fresh air and pine filled my nose I felt relieved yet free. I didn't want to leave this place, I wish I could just live in the woods and be free from prying eyes.

Then I reached a small cove, with a small pond filled with fish. It was beautiful to see, all the ricks were covered in green moss, the grass was tall and green, the birds were out and singing.

"I wish I could just leave this place and never come back." I said.

I climbed down the rocks, almost slipping at one point but I caught myself from falling. I finally got down, looking at the breath taking cove, the water was coming down the stream, the fish were slapping and swimming in the clear water.

I looked down at my reflection, looking at the bruise blossoming on my jaw, it was turning purple to a dark blue.I sighed, running my fingers along it, I gasped it was sensitive to the touch.

I kept looking at my reflection for a few more minutes, then something next to it started to form. Who was this?

"What the?" I said as I turned around.

I jumped as I saw this mysterious man, I threw my hands up in front of me, I could feel my entire body shake.

"Don't be afraid." His voice graveled, his dark sunken green eyes looking into mine.

"Wh...who are you?"

He chuckled darkly, he was a tall man with dark black hair, he was covered in a cloak made of dragon skin. He had a staff made out of something I have never seen before, his face and body was covered in scars. He was dressed in clothing from a different place, maybe somewhere out eastern. I laid on the ground. shaking a little at this stranger.

He held his hand out for me, I without warning grabbed his hand as he helped me up.

"You still haven't answered my question." I said shyly, pushing some of the hair out of my face. He still held my hand as if it was an important treasure. He studied my face and my bruises on my chin. He frowned when he saw those marks.

"Names aren't important right now." he held my hand a bit tighter."Come with me." He pulled me gently towards me, throwing his arm around me.

"But where are we going?" I asked, wait I can't just go running off with this stranger."I don't even know you."

He turned to me, giving me a dark smirk."Believe me Hiccup, you'll get to know me soon enough."


	3. Chapter Three

Fill Me Up With Poison

Chapter Three

I Own Nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

"H..How do you even know my name?" I asked as he pulled me away, leading me somewhere. His arm was warm and full of heat, pulling me away from the peaceful cove.

He didn't say anything, he just clinged on to me as if he has know me forever. I didn't like this at all, this man just showed up out of no where,how did he get her? Where in the world did he come from? So many question ran through my mind.

We had to be walking for at least five minutes now, just a few minutes of silence.

"You still haven't told me your name." I said quietly.

He looked over at me for a second and smirk, turning his head away from me.

"Drago." He said calmly."Drago Bludvist." His voice was dark yet so collective, sending chills down my spine. I shouldn't be around this man, he seems a bit...unhinged.

"Soooo Drago where exactly are you taking me?" I asked, playing along I could say, trying really hard not to piss this guy off.

Again he didn't say anything for a few moments, then he spoke.

"Let's just say I'm taking you some place better than this piece of rock you call home." He said with some bitterness.

Now I was starting to feel even more scared, I know I can't fight this man off on my own. He's a freaking giant compared to me! he can kill if he wanted to. I need to get home now before something happens, what he does want to kill me or...rape me.

"I should go home, my parents-" I tried getting away from him, pulling my self off for only a second. Drago grabbed my small stick like hand, squeezing it gently as his dark green eyes locked on to my bight green, he pulled me a bit closer to him. Just inches away from his face, I could feel my body shake as I felt his hand on my left hip, tracing it up to my small breast. Looking at me like a piece of meat hanging from a hook.

I shudder at his touch, it wasn't harsh or rough it was quite gentle. I could my breath became heavier as I turned my face away, I could feel my cheeks turning red. But at the same time I was shaking in my boots, thinking the worse to come.

"You listen to me and you listen well girl." he said darkly as his face came closer to mine. I could feel the fear getting to me, I wanted him to let go of my thin wrist, I thought he was going to break it."No one here cares about you." He said coldly."All you are to these people is a runt with no purpose of life." I turned my head away, not wanting to hear any of this from him. I mean who wants to hear that no one cares about you, from a person you never even met?

Then I felt his hand on my cheek, forcing me to make eye contact with him, I could feel his cold green eyes on me, looking deep into my soul. Making me feel so small and weak. This made me feel like whenever my dad would yelled or scold at me, making me feel like frighten child, what dose this man want with me? Hel what dose Drago want with me? He looks like some creep I would hear about from some horror story from Gobber.

"Not even your own father wants you."

I shot my head up, glaring at him."Screw you, you don't know a damn thing about me." I said bitterly pushed his hand away and began to walk away from him. I didn't want to hear any of this from him, even though I knew it was true.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me again, this time with a lot more force. I felt the urge of panic and started to scream for help, then I felt him push my face into the cold ground, clutching my head and hair tightly with his mighty strength. The dirt and grass muffled my screams, I wanted to get up and slap him, but I couldn't, he was too strong.

"I wouldn't dare try walking away if I was you." He kept me down, trying to hold down my screams.

I muffled."Fuck you." That just made thing worse as he bashed my head in, literally caking my face with dirt, I let out another scream, this time with more fear and panic, wanting my dad to come to the rescue and save me like he always did whenever I was in deep trouble. But I knew deep down he wasn't coming down here to find me, he was miles away from me, it was too late for anyone to notice I was gone.

"No one is going to hear you screaming all the way down here." He pushed my head deeper into the soil, I could taste the dirt in my mouth. Then I felt him starting to pick me up from the ground, I struggle to get free from his grip, he just held me tighter with his one arm."Stop struggling or else you'll make things worse." He said darkly, making me stop for a moment.

"Just let me go!" I yelled.

"No." He said as if he was speaking to a child.

"Please just let go home and I won't tell anyone anything." I begged at this point, I just wanted to go home.

Drago smirked at me, sending chills down my spine."Oh but I am taking you home." He started walking to the other direction, opposite of my home location.

"Uh my house is that way." I pointed out, but he just grunted and threw me over his shoulder like a fish.

"I know." He kept on walking deeper into the woods."I'm taking you to our new home."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" My whole body tensed up at the sound of that, what did he me by taking me to 'our new home?' Oh my gods this is not happening! There is no way in Hell this is happening. This could be one bad dream and I can be waking up in my bed right now, any second now my mom will be waking me up and telling me to get up and start the day. My eyes were closed shut, then I opened them again and I was still in the same place I was in, on Drago's shoulder.

I had to fight, even if it means I really do get myself killed at this point, I can't just let this madman take me like this. that was the one thing I had left besides screaming and trying to run. Fighting was my weakness point, but I had to do something,fast.

I started kicking and screaming, hitting him in the head and face, shoving one of my fingers into his right eye, he yelled loudly and threw me onto the ground as he held his now bleeding eye, causing my entire body to collapse and go into shock, then without warning I got up and started running, I didn't dare myself to look back, fearing I would get caught if I did. My breathing was heavy as I kept running for a few more minutes then I felt something heavy and hard hit me.

Drago had caught up to me, place his entire body onto mine as he started to choke me, his think hand was wrapped around my skinny swan neck, causing me to choke out for air, I tried mouthing to him to stop, but it didn't do anything to help.

"How dare you!" he said with blood rolling down his eye."You really think you can just escape from me!" He kept holding onto my neck tightly, causing me to start blacking out from the lack of oxygen.

It felt like hours more then minutes, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet.

I could the world around me starting to get very blurry, bu then soon enough he let go and kicked me in the ribs, letting me know to never do that again. I felt so weak and frail as she felt him pick her up bridal style, taking her to some unknown location, it scared her to death know what this man had just done to her, she had no idea what was coming in the near future.

"I know more about you then you think Hiccup." He said quietly as he kept carrying me." I have seen just about everything."

I didn't say anything to him, well first off I can't take because I can't feel my neck and throat, second the last thing I need to get myself killed.

"I have been watching you from a very young age, watching you grown up from a child to the young woman that you are now." Okay now that is getting really creepy, how did he even know me? I mean how did he do all this watching and spying on me? My dad should have know something was up, I'm surprised no body has caught this creepy son of a bitch."You used to be so tiny back then, people used to call you a'runt' no?"

I gently shook my head, feeling some the pain shooting up from it.

"Once I bring you home, my people will give you the respect you want." He smirked at me, showing me his teeth."You no longer have to live in fear of Berk treating you like an outcast, all for one price to pay."

"But yet I have to live in fear from you." I glared at him, waiting from him to really kick the shit out of me now for being a little smart ass. That was one of my main problems, trying to keep my mouth shut before someone dose it for me.

Then I felt his hand on my face, his cold metal hand resting on my cheek, as if he was trying to show a more gentle side of him, even though I wasn't seeing it. His cold green eyes looked down at me, they weren't mad or anything, they just looked so...concerned? No, they were just stuck to me, like someone was getting ready to stab with a knife, it was intimating from him, I mean look at him, he could scare the living hell out of anybody at this point!

"As long as you follow my rules then you won't have to be afraid of me." Drago look at me long and hard, this time really meaning it.

I scoffed at him,"So what's this 'price' I have to pay then?" I raised a brow, it was getting a little harder for me to talk."Since I'm going to be stuck with you."

"Lets just say it has some commitment to it." He kept walking until we were at the very end of the woods, walking to the very edge of the cliff. He looked over at the very edge, I turned my head over and saw a very large ship, it was stone cold black with men surrounding it, "We are here." I kept my eyes glued to it, so this is where he is taking me, to his ship and crew members so he can take me away without anyone seeing us.

The climbed down wasn't hat bad, Drago threw me over his shoulder again and started to climbed down the edge of the cliff and into the sand dune, with in minutes we were greeted by a man. Drago hand me back his arms already, as I looked up at he man that approached us.

"Drago." The man said coming up to him a cheerful, while holding his arms out.

"Is it ready?" He asked straight forward with anger mixed in.

"Uh well..." He then snapped and grabbed the man by the neck forcefully, while still holding me with one arm, I gasped at this sudden turn, even though I experienced this first hand.

"IS IT READY OR NOT!?" He yelled, making some of his crew members freeze and turn their heads.

"Almost." The man choked out before Drago released.

"You know I'm not a patient man Eret." He said coldly." I want it ready by tonight and not a minute less, understand?"

He shook his head as Eret locked eyes onto mine."Oh my gods, is that?" he pointed at me as Drago nodded.

"The chiefs daughter." He said holding me closer to his chest.

"So she's the one that's going to be your-" He was cut off quickly to another grab at the throat, this time tighter.

"Not a word of this, All of this is none of your business." I swear he was getting ready to kill him."Not a single word gets out to her before I tell her myself, got it?" Eret quickly nodded."NOW BACK TO WORK ALL OF YOU!" he yelled the entire ship as we both boarded on."SET SAIL!" He screamed one last time as the anchors were being pulled from the ocean.

Soon enough the sun was already setting, my eyes became very heavy and weak. Then the last thing I remember was passing out in Drago's arms as he carried me away.


	4. Chapter Four

Fill Me up With Poison

Chapter Four

I Own Nothing

Stoick's P.O.V

Stoick had returned home later that day, expecting his wife and daughter to be their safe and sound. He pushed the door opened, walking in to a warm houes as the fire place was lit. The wood crackled as he notice his wife at the kitchen table, her was was red and puffy, was she crying?

"Valka what's wrong love?" He asked gently as he soothed his beloved. Valka threw herself against her husband, she let out a soft cry.

"She's gone Stoick...she's..." Valka trailer off as she buried her head into his shoulder, she was shaking violently as she collapsed on the floor in tears as her husband held her in his strong arms. The couple both sat their in bitter silence for a few moments.

Stoick knew what had happened, Drago had come today to claim what was his now. The chief shuddered at what he could be doing to his own child right now, he wanted to go out and go find her. He wanted to hold her in his arms one last time, but he blew it. He pushed Hiccup away over the last couple of years, ignoring her and even neglecting her at some points of her life, leaving Val to pick up the pieces of what was left of Hiccup.

He was going to regret this til the day he dies, He wanted to feeling something besides grief but it was all to much to take in. He stroked Valkas face as a tear rolled down his green eyes. He kissed her forehead as he clutched her in his arms tightly.

The whole scene played out in his mind over and over.

Drago warned him that Hiccup would be his.

And he succeeded.

Now his little girl was no where to be found, he asked Valka if she went somewhere and the last time anyone saw her was Gobber. He good old friend the blacksmith was the last to see her, it sent chills up my spine. I kept asking myself on how Drago even managed to get close to her without us or anyone seeing him. Where could he have taken her at?

Then it struck me.

Raven Point, that was the one place that I know where he must of gotten her. Hiccup would always go their to ease her troubles, when ever she was upset or depressed she would always run to that place. He must have been watching her from a far without me or anyone else knowing. Gods he was such a sneaking man, always doing what he wants to get what is his. Hiccup was gone forever, I was never going to see her again...alive. Val never got the chance to tell her goodbye, but who ever did?

I rubbed Valkas back, gently hushing her as I gave her a few soft tender words.

"Will find her Val." I lied to her."Will find her." my voice cracked a tear rolled down my cheek as I held my wife in my arms, she was never going to find out about this, I lied to her for ten years, never mentioning a word of this to her or Hiccup. Stoick had failed to keep his family together, he thought he could prevent this from happening but it was too late.

But what if Drago did show up in front of the entire village? That would have just made things a hell of a lot worse for him, Stoick would of have to explain to Valka what had happened, she would have been furious at me. But then the thought of Hiccup's reaction to that, it would have been devastating to her the most since she was the bride to be at this point. It was sickening to think like that, all the thoughts of Drago touching his only daughter and the thought of her having to bear him children later on just made me feel sick to my core. Hiccup was a small girl, and the thought of her giving birth gave me chills, she wasn't strong enough yet to have a child, not yet at least.

Hiccup was once a sweet innocent little girl who just wanted to play and make everyone happy, now she was a young woman who was embarking on a new life she didn't ask for. The poor thing was probably scared to death already because the madman taming dragons, using these beasts to his own demise and selfish desires and god knows what else he is doing. I still had no idea on how he uses them or even controls them. That was one thing I don't think I'll ever figure out.

the word was going to spread fast about Hiccup being missing, the village was going to be upset about this. Even though Hiccup wasn't everyone's favorite she was still a Hooligan, she was still one of us. I knew Gobber was going to miss her more then anything, he loved her as if she was his own. Gobber loved her the way I should have loved her, I should have guided her and not keep her locked up in the house with Val. But it was far too late for that, she was gone and and it was my fault.

Hiccup wasn't a warrior though, she couldn't kill a dragon and neither could Valka.

She was gone, my little girl was gone.

Forever.

Back on the ship far far away...

Hiccup's P.O.V

I woke up to an unfamiliar room, my head was pounding like a hammer on a nail as I took a deep breath. My throat was still hurting like hell from Drago strangling me back at the cove, but it looked like Eret got it worse then me, or so I thought. The truth is I was was really scared of what could happen to me, I don't know anything about Drago Bludvist, except for him being totally violent and trying to kill me if I don't obey is every command and will. I thought my dad was worse, but of course I'm always wrong, now I am stuck with this psycho and his crew.

How was I going to get myself out of this one? I can't just walk up and leave, I'll either be killed on sight or Drago will kill me himself, either way I'm total screwed.

But the one thing that got me scared was what Eret said.

"So she's the one that's going to be your-"

Before the last thing he could say he was quickly cut off, as if Drago didn't want him spilling the secrets. That was another thing that scared the living day lights out of me, what was he planning and dose he want with me? He kidnapped me and forced me to come with him. I tried to run and get away, but of course that just made things a lot worse, now I could be in real deep trouble.

I propped myself up on the bed, looking at my surroundings, it was nice bedroom chambers for such a crazy freak, their was a fire place, a large king sized bed big enough for five people, fresh fruit and wine was sit out on the table for two. Candles were light up all around as the air was fill with the scent jasmine, okay this was starting to get a little weird, why was this room all get up and so deck up? It looks like it was just set up moments ago.

The bed was covered in rich fur blankets, covering my upper body, someone must have wanted me to keep warm. I sighed and snuggled up in the thick furs, I felt really cold, even with the roaring fire place right in front of me. My eyes kept lingering around the room, looking for anything I could used to escape this madman before something else happens, I don't trust him or anyone on this ship.

I saw some swords hanging up on the wall, I could climb up their and arm myself, but then again this is coming from a girl who can't lift a sword, an ax and can't even throw a bola to save my life, I mean I already lost my fight against Drago and got my ass handed to me, so how can I escape now?

I looked out the small window, night had already fallen, which means my parent must know that I'm long gone by now. I wonder if they really do miss me? I'm their only daughter, even though they asked for a son, not a sickly ill daughter. But at least I knew my mother was going to miss me the most, her and Gobber were going to be devastated at the point of me being gone forever. Well at least I had two people that had cared, and that's it.

Then I heard the door open, I jumped up quickly, fearing on who it was going to be.

But soon enough it was the man that had brought me here. Drago Bludvist, he looked up at me and smiled grimly.

"Glad to see your awake." He sat on the edge of the huge bed, causing me to back all the way up to the head board. I pushed my knees up to my chest, covering myself from him. I placed my hand on my neck, feeling the bruises starting to form around it, I felt like I was holding my breath.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked me softly.

I shrugged not wanting to say anything to him, I thought it would be best to keep my mouth shut the entire time.

He grunted."Not talking eh?" Drago started tracing his hand all the way up to my knee, making me shiver a bit, just his touch alone made me quiver with fear."Then just listen to me then, and you'll know what's really going on." I opened my eyes and ears to listen.

"Your father made a deal with me about ten years ago, he made a deal if I spared his life, then I got you in exchange." He said darkly, making me shoot up.

"My father would never do such a thing!." I snapped, causing Drago to come closer to me, causing my entire boy to collapse on the bed.

"Then why are you here then Hiccup? Why do you think your father never cared about you? So he wouldn't get attached to you?, So he wouldn't have bad feelings for letting me take you away, so he wouldn't have to feel any guilt." He held my shoulders tightly, feeling his hot breath on my neck and face." I did you a favor by taking you away from that place." he sneered."If it weren't for me you would have lived a miserable life, not having no one to care and protect you, when I can give you all of that and so much more."

I snapped my eyes oped and spit in his face."Go to Hell."

Drago wiped the spit off his face and grabbed me forcefully, slamming my head against the bed head board. My entire head was ringing as my sight started to fade, I could hear him yelling something at me, but I could make a word out.

"Keep this up and I'll send you back to Berk in pieces!" He yelled as he pinned me down to the bed.

"Then why keep me here with you?!" I screamed out as my throat was throbbing."Why take me away then?"

He then released a maniac grin. one that scared the living hell out of me."I need a wife."

Then I thought I was finally losing it, did he really just say that?

"W..what did you just say?" I could feel him loosening his grim on my wrist as I felt his flesh hand travel down my breast and all the way down to my thin hip.

"You heard me." He said with warning."I want you to be my partner, I want to feel you and touch you, I want you to be mine." He raised his hand and placed it back on my breast, giving it a tight squeeze, causing me to throw my head back at his rough touch, I wanted him to get off me, then he whispered in my ear, this time a little more darkness."I want you to bear and raise all my children, I want you to give me healthy heirs." Then without warning he leaned down and slammed his lips onto mine, causing me to flip out.

I muffled out to stop, but his force was too much, I felt his tongue travel into my mouth, dancing around and licking my teeth clean, he tasted like iron and mead with a few hints of red wine. He then pulled away, getting off me as I wiped my mouth. Drago finally got off me and started to make his way off the bed.

"Three days from now, you will be my bride Hiccup." He said walking towards the door, turning the nob so he could lock it from the other side."Three days I will be taking what is rightfully mine, so enjoy being a virgin for now, because on the night of our wedding, you will belong to me forever." He closed the door, literally slamming it and locking it behind it.

I froze for a few moments before throwing a pillow to the floor and breaking down into tears, burying my head into the blankets and trying to push away the fears. For once I felt all my fears and pain rushing in, as if I was a scared frighten child again. I was still too young to be married, yeah I was eighteen years old but that doesn't mean I'm ready to become a wife, let alone a mother.

This was it, it was finally over for me. I was going to be the bride of Drago Bludvist.

And it was all my fathers fault, it was all his damn fault.


	5. Chapter Five

Fill Me Up with Poison

Chapter Five

I Own Nothing

The morning had come, I woke up in my bed with the same cloths on had on since yesterday, I felt dirty and grimy, I just wanted to take a nice long hot bath and wash away all the things that had happened. I didn't want to be locked up in this bed room, it made me feel like I was sent to my room after a screaming match with my dad, always sending me and locking me up in my room until I learn my punishment. But of course that never really did anything, the only thing it would do was level up my artistic skills and give me time to think.

But now was the perfect time to figure out a way to escape, but how?

I looked around the room, the fire was still going as I kept looking at the wall. There were weapons place and hanging up but they were to heavy to lift, even if I did managed to get one off the wall what would I do with it? I can't hacked the door open. People would hear me, plus I'm sure Drago wouldn't be too pleased to see his little bride to be to try to escape, that was a walking disaster waiting to happen. I didn't have any bobby pins in my hair either so that was a bust too, too bad I never learned to pick a lock.

Then a felt a bit of pain rush on the sides of my neck. I forgot for a second that Drago tried to strangle me yesterday, trying to get me to cooperate with him. But same as always I was too stubborn to just walk away with this bizarre stranger, who I know now is a crazy madman. But the one thing that just really piss me off is what he said about my dad.

My father wouldn't have just given me up like that, would he? No of course not, he might be hard on the outside, but inside he still loves me like a father should, he would give up his own life for me if he could. But hearing it from Drago, it made think twice about my father. My dad wasn't always like this, he used to love me more then anything in this world, until one night. About ten years ago, he was covered in cuts and bruises and had a few stab wounds too, but he wouldn't tell my mother or me what happened to him, basically he just started pushing me away, as if he wanted nothing to do with me. It was heartbreaking when I was little, I mean sometimes I would even asked my mother if he still loved me, she would tell me 'he never stopped loving you' and the rest of the blah blah blah.

I buried my face in my hands, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. Half of me was so angry, but yet the other half of me is scared. I was trying my best not to cry again, but I couldn't help it, I let my emotions flood in and released my tears as they hit the satin pillows and sheets, I dug one of my hands into the fur blanket, digging my nails through them. Soon I was going to be sharing this bed with my new husband, okay now that sounded really messed up.

The thoughts of Drago even touching me alone just made me want to vomit, his larges dirty fingers grabbing and caressing me alone made me squirm, then we he grabbed my breasts I thought he was going to try to rape me, right in the middle of the forest. I tried getting away, screaming for help, but like Drago said, no one can hear me scream. My father wasn't going to magically appear and rescue me right then and their, no I was in deep trouble now. Now I was stuck on a ship going out to the middle of no where and I was going to forced into marriage to a complete psycho.

I got up from the large bed, moving my legs a little as I moved in front of the fire. Feeling the heat embracing my small body, that was the only thing that felt nice. I sat on the floor as I let the fire warm me up. I then notice their was still fresh fruit and wine on the table, I walked over and stared at it, wondering if it was poisoned, I doubt it but this point anything could happen. Half of this fruit I didn't what it was, the only thing I recognized was the plain red apple in the front. I picked it up and sunk my teeth into it, letting my mouth feel the sweetness of the apple as I crunched it up, swallowing the fresh pick fruit.

Was I going to be competently alone in here? Hopefully I can get some fresh air soon, I hate being trapped in this room, it made feel like a prisoner, well this point technically I am. the only thing that is missing is the bars and my being shackled to the wall.

After I finished my apple I sat back on the bed and just stared into oblivion, just replay yesterday in my head over and over again.

"I want you to be my partner, I want to feel you and touch you, I want you to be mine."

I closed my eyes shut as his voice echoed in my head.

"I want you to bear and raise all my children, I want you to give me healthy heirs."

I covered my ears and gritted my teeth harshly at his comments, wishing that would just go away.

"Three days from now, you will be my bride Hiccup."

Two days now, in two days I was totally screwed, no way out.

"Three days I will be taking what is rightfully mine, so enjoy being a virgin for now, because on the night of our wedding, you will belong to me forever."

I opened my eyes, they were covering my cheeks with tears as I rose up, slowly starting to wipe them away.

Suddenly I heard the door starting to open, I shot right up and prepared my self for the worse to come, was it Drago? Was he coming in to check on me so I wouldn't try to escape? Or was he here to rape me like the wild animal that he is. My heart was starting to race again, having nothing but fear pumping it, I back up all the way up to the head board, the same one Drago smashed my head in last night.

But when the door opened it wasn't who I was expecting.

It was Drago's little slave boy, Eret. He looked up to see me wide awake, he smiled a little at me as he carried something in his hands, it looked like a hot thing of soup. My eyes never left him as he sat the steaming bowl down on the table."Good morning." he said gently as he sat on the edge of the bed."Did you sleep well last night?" I still didn't trust him or anyone on this god forsaken ship.

I shrugged my shoulders a bit."Okay I guess." I said very unsure.

He turned and looked back at the table with the food he had brought to me."Are you hungry? Drago wanted me to bring you something hot to eat, wanting you to build up your strength before the.. you know big day." He rubbed the back of his head and not looking at me as he said the last of his sentence.

I shook my head."I'm not really hungry."

He clasped his hands together,"Oh okay, well is there anything I get for you at the moment?"

I huffed."Maybe a way out of here." I laughed dryly, as I heard his sigh a little.

"I'm sorry lass, but I can't help you on that one." He said a bit sadly."I know your not too thrilled about this, believe me I didn't think Drago would come so far to kidnapped you, I mean he told me what happened but I just didn't think he would...you know go this far." He looked at me with a frightened face."But then again he's done far worse."

"Yeah I'm gonna have to get used to that." I said quietly to him, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Oh you'll get used to it soon." He said calmly, trying to make some eye contact with me, but instead of looking at him I just rested my head on my knees and looked at the ground.

"You mean getting used to sleeping like I'm in a prison or being Drago's wife?" I raised my head up a little, arching a brow at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he held back, running his hand over his face and letting out a sigh. Eret didn't say anything for a while, just letting the seconds go by as I waited for him to reply to my question. This man probably knew Drago's rage first hand, I mean I don't too much but I do know one thing, Drago get's his way one way or another and no one gets in his way, even if that meant killing his own men.

"He needs you." He said quietly.

"What?" I shook my head."Needs me? For what?" I asked him getting up from my spot and looking directly at him with stone cold eyes."To be his whore? So I can spread my legs for him so I bear and raise his bastard children? Or not wait, he just needs me to be his slave like the rest of you?" I said bitterly."I didn't ask for this Eret, it's my own fathers damn fault." I felt my entire body tense up, feeling nothing but anger and bitterness towards my father."If it weren't for him I wouldn't be stuck in this shit."

"Well like it or not your going to be married in two days from now, and by the looks of it their is no way out for you." He got from my bed, pulling the keys from his pocket, I eyed them for a quick second. Maybe I could...

"Eret wait." I said quickly before he could walk right out the door.

"What is it lass?" He asked softly.

I had to think of something quick, I got up from the bed and went over towards the table and grabbed the hot soup from the table, holding it in my hands.

"Where is Drago right now?" I asked trying not to look suspicious as I could feel the soup starting to burn my hands, I was trying my best not to drop it.

He looked up at me, my green eyes locking on to his dark brown one."He's in the lower deck right now holding a meeting, why do you ask?" He arched a brow.

I sighed." Oh nothing." I turned my head for a quick second."Just wondering before I could do this." With not hesitation I threw the hot bowl of soup in his face causing him to scream out in pain as He dropped the keys onto the ground. Eret was too bust screaming and holding his now burnt up face as I snatched the keys from the floor, opening the door and locking it from the outside. I could hear him yelling at me, cursing his head off and calling me every name in the book.

Eret was screaming."HICCUP!" He was pounding on the door, yelling for me to come back."COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He grunted with the painful burns, feeling the broth seep in to his dark skin.

I was running down the halls like a terrible terror, my heart was beating out of it's chest as I kept running so I could make it to the top deck.

I have to get off this ship fast, one way or another.


	6. Chapter Six

Fill Me Up With Poison

Chapter Six

I Own Nothing

My heart was racing like a drum as I ran through the halls like a crazy woman, not daring my self to turn around to look back. That was the last thing I wanted to do at this point, I was terrified of what could happen to me next. I need to fine a way to get off this ship and fast. Eret wasn't going to hold out in that room forever, not after what I did, oh no I was really going to get it, if I don't get out of here alive.

Eret words still echoed through my mind, telling me Drago needs me, telling me we could be good for each other.

Yeah besides me spreading my legs and having to carry and raise all his little monsters, I think I rather die then have that monster lay his hands on me, just thr thought of him just kissing or caressing my cheek alone made me squirm.

I stopped for a brief moment to listen, I needed to know if anyone was coming my way, I just stood there for a moment and just waited.

Nothing.

I started running again, this time with a bit more speed, my eyes could look straight, not even for a second they just kept lingering around, waiting for someone to jump out and grab me. Oh gods if Drago catches me and finds out what I did... I'm going to be really screwed now, I can't even think of what he could do to me if he catches me out here, what if he torturers me? or even tries to rape me, that would be worse, I think I rather die then then have that monster take me like that. I might be small, but I'm not weak, I refuse to go without a fight, even when I tried getting away from Drago he still managed to get me, literally dragging me back to his ship.

The halls seemed so endless, as if I was trapped in a giant maze or something. I felt so lost and flustered, all at once, the only thing I could hear now was my heavy breathing, small beads of sweat running down my forehead, my eyes lingering all around as I kept my ears open to every sound and creek. What if some of these parts of the ship were boobed trapped? One minute I'm running for my life, the next I'm in a bath tub full of electric eels, sending volts through my veins, making my entire body tremble, killing me with in seconds.

I think I rather have that death then be the soon to be wife of Drago Bludvist, I wish I was back on Berk right now, even if everyone and my dad hates me to the core, I rather be there then here. Sure I wasn't excepted and treated like dirt under every ones feet, but I wasn't locked up and held captive and be forced to marry some crazy mad man from a different land.

The way Drago ran his hand down my face, to my legs and hips, it just made me shiver in disgust. He was a grown man, old enough to be my father probably, but that wasn't the most scary part about it, the part that really scared me was all the scars and cuts and the fact that he was missing an entire arm is what scared the hell out of me. Don't get me wrong, Gobber it missing two of his limbs and doesn't scare me at all, But for some reason Drago scares me to my core, one minute he was looking at me with a death glare that could kill from miles, the next he looked at me as if I was his long lost love. Just staring at me with his stone cold green eyes, licking his teeth and touching me.

Then he starts telling me he can give me everything, power, a throne, a family. I didn't want any of those things, well... except for the family part, one day I want to be married and have a child of my own, just not with sadistic mad man who dose nothing but kill innocent people for his sick twisted desires and gods only know what else.

Back on Berk my parents talked about marrying me off to my cousin Snotlout, thank gods I had somewhat of a say in that. My father thought it would be good to keep some of our bloodlines in his saying "pure", I was afraid and yet disgusted and wanted nothing to do with Snotlout, but then my father deiced to call it off once I turned seventeen because I kept throwing him off every time my parents would try to bring the marriage up. Snotlout wasn't too thrilled at all, that only made things in our relationship worse, even though we never really did get along.

But I guess my father couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't save me from Drago from taking me away, he knew my time was up, so the only thing my dad did was let me go. My eighteen years of freedom were up and I was left to suffer while my dad got off scott free, while everyone got spared, that was pretty much it, I was a sacrifice, it didn't matter what happened to me.

Now I was here trying to escape some how.

Then I heard yells and screams coming down the halls, men yelling and shouting out my name.

"Oh shit."

I am so screwed.

I was running at a full speed, my heart was going to bust out of my chest at this point, I was at a panic. My whole body was trembling as the voices were getting closer, Drago and his men must have finished there meeting already, or that heard Eret screaming and banging through the door, telling them about my little escape and somehow locking him in.

But somehow I managed to find the stairs, leading up to the upper deck of the large ship, I stumbled up the large steps trying not to trip over my own two feet, I couldn't stop shaking.

I was now on the top deck, looking around frantically, looking out for guards, anyone that could get me. I was also looking around for a boat, about I could lower down and maybe escape, but of course I had no such luck, there wasn't any small boats in sight, I hide behind one of the mass as some guards came running by, probably looking for me or got called in by Drago.

I took off as soon as they left, running on the deck, searching for anything that could help. Nothing, just nothing this was it I was screwed, I mean the only thing I could do...was jump off the deck and face my death.

Death seemed pretty blissful at this point, nobody cares about me, I was better off dead from the start. So why not just try to get it over with before I have to go through another process of pain? I don't want to be in a marriage where I was going to be afraid and be with someone I didn't love, I was choosing death over a lifetime of hell and pain, Drago is probably going to kill me sooner or later, once he sees of how much of a nuisance I am he'll just kill me off like one of his goons.

I ran all the way to the edge of the deck, shaking the entire time as I looked down at the dark depths, my soon to be grave. This was finally it, I was finally going to end all my pain and suffering, I was tired of being pushed around and being someone's play thing. I rather taste the fires of Hell then be here, as long as I was long gone and and it would finally be over for me, no more of Hiccup the screw up, or Hiccup the runt, no more, just dropped dead and nothing else.

But then I heard screaming and yelling coming from behind me, I quickly turned around and saw Drago and some of his crew members running towards me, I started to panic then I quickly turned back down and looked at the ocean water one last time.

"Hiccup." Drago said calmly to me, haunting me withe gravel in his voice, then he held his hand out, wanting me to reach to him."Come back to me." Drago wanted me to come with him, and then what? No I wasn't going to take that chance, not now, not never.

But I didn't come back to him, instead I jumped, meeting my fate as I leaped into the cold dark waters. The cold water shocked me, due to how cold it still was. The only thing I could see was water clouding my vision, soon turning it into darkness, I couldn't breath as the water started fill up my lungs as I screamed for a breath of fresh air, this was it, this was how I was going to die, in the ocean. Soon I would be in Valhalla, I would be free from all the pain and suffering.

But then I felt a huge hand grab me, pulling me up to the surface, as if someone was gently cradling me in there arms as they pulled me to safety, wanting me to live and not die. Then soon enough my head was above water, my vision was still blurry as I could barely breath.

Then I felt the person who saved me and myself being pulled up. back to the ship as I was gently placed on the floor, feeling pressure on my chest.

Suddenly I felt a mouth locking onto mine, giving me there breaths, trying to bring me back to life. Once that was done I let out a loud gasp, coughing up all the water that was in me, feeling the strong urge to throw up, and I did I threw up what was left in me that is, I felt awful, I couldn't move, all I could hear was voices.

"MOVE YOU IDIOTS, GIVE US SOME ROOM!" I loud voice rang out as I was place in strong arms, one was warm, the other was stone cold. Then I felt the strange person wrap something warm around me as I was carried off.

Then soon enough I was out, I couldn't remember anything else.

Hours had to pass by now, because I next thing I know I'm back in my room, the fire was lit up and roaring, heating up the entire room as I lied in the bed. I was wrapped up in a large amount of furs, along with something else, I looked down and notice Drago's dragon skin cloak was wrapped around me, snuggling me tight.

Once again I was trapped.

Then a figure appeared from a corner of the dark room, Drago walked in, looking at me with hard eyes, making me scared.

"About time you woke up." He sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on my cheek." I was starting to think you were dead."

I kept silent, not saying a word.

"Hm still not talking to me, eh love?" He then leaned in and kissed my forehead."I'm still upset at you for running off and jumping of the ship like that." He pulled away, running his fingers through my hair gently like a lover would."I'll punish you later after the wedding, right now you need to rest, only one more day away before we wed." He then got up and went back towards the door, turning back and giving me one last look."Be ready, your going to need it." Then Drago slammed the door behind him, locking it once more.

I broke down again, burying my face in the pillow.

One more day and that's it for me.


	7. Chapter Seven

Fill Me Up With Poison

Chapter Seven

I own Nothing

As the hours passed by me, time hadn't been on my side.

Today was my wedding day, a day that should be the happiest day of my life, but no. Today has to be the worst day of my life so far, I was up just about all night crying my eyes out and wanting to either die the most horrible death possible or thinking all of this as one giant nightmare and waiting to wake up from it, but I wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I was stuck on this god awful ship with a madman who was going to make me his wife by force.

I kept imagining I was in a bad dream, and soon I would wake up to my parents waking me up. I would dream of hugging my mother tightly and never letting go of her, telling her my nightmare. I dreamed of my father telling me everything was going to be alright, treating me lie the daughter I used to be, back when I was little and innocent, but I woke up that morning I was still stuck here.

I haven't seen Drago since I tried to kill myself, I tried jumping right off the ship and into the cold dark water, waiting for death to consume me and take me away from all of this. I can still remember him pulling me out of the water, wrapping his dragon skin cloak around me, carrying me back to my room. Then me waking up finding him standing over me as he traced his fingers through my tangled brown hair. That image wasn't going to leave my mind anytime soon.

The only thing I really did was take his cloak off of me, throwing it to the floor. I felt nothing but disgust when he had that thing wrapped around my body, sure it was all nice and warm, but I didn't want it. The only time I actually move was to go get something to eat or to having to go to the bathroom. But none of that eased my nerves, it only got my mind tie up in binds. This was it for me, I was screwed, I had no way out of this.

Maybe Drago was right, my dad had just gave me away and let Drago just snatch me up so my father could save Berk.

Suddenly the door had open, two young women enter my room, they looked like they were at least twenty's or late teens. They had dark sun kissed skin with there hair all tied up in buns, they were dressed in rags I'm guessing they are the maids, one was carrying a dress, my wedding dress. I sat straight up in my bed, a little alarmed at these strange women.

"We are here to get you ready mistress." The short one said while gently pulling me out of my bed."Our master wants us to bathe you so you are fresh and ready for your wedding night."

"I can bathe myself." I pulled away for a moment"I'm not a child I can take care of myself."

The women looked at me for a second."Please don't be harsh, just let us do our job please." I knew these two weren't going to back down and leave me alone. They had to do there job, otherwise it could be another punishment to add to the list later on.

I sighed."Fine, just be quick about it."

They both smiled slightly as they led me to the bath tub, one started filling it up with hot water while the other started to take my clothes off. I shivered at the lack of coverage as she stripped me of the only clothing I had left of home, this was starting to get really uncomfortable for me, I never like other people see me naked, not even other girls my age or any age at all for manner.

Once the large tube was filled I stepped in, the hot water singed my body, but I kept going in, wanting to get this over with. I didn't want no one to touch me, but I guess I was going to be wash, scrubbed hand and foot and I mean they just about cleaned me just about everywhere. It felt weird having these two girls do this sort of thing for me, I already know how to take care of myself, I've been doing it for the last couple of years now.

After they were done scrubbing me raw I was placed on a chair and had a towel wrapped around my thin body, one girl girl had started to brush my hair while the other one was cleaning my nails, scraping the dirt from under them, starting with my hands then to my toes. Never in my life I have been pampered like this, was it going to be like this everyday now? Have someone one take care of all my personal needs so I don't have to lift a finger?

It was going to take some time to get used to this, so far I wasn't enjoying it. But then again it was only going to get worse over time, by tonight I won't be a virgin, I'l probably just be Drago's whore, I wouldn't have any other name to me.

Now here comes my wedding dress, it wasn't any typical dress either. It was all white of course, but the top part of it was a corset with the tight lacing in the back to hug my waist, the sleeves were cut out, exposing my thin shoulders while I had a fur white cloak, the skirt of the dress was a long train, my hair was hanging in the back with the front strand tied in one braid, one of the girls used charcoal under my eyes, trying to make me look prettier with bigger eyes. But that wasn't all of it, I had a silver tiara placed on my head with small purple flowers curled around it, with a green emerald in bedded in the middle of it.

I managed to get a glimpse of myself, I didn't look that bad, but it didn't make it any easier, my life was just about to end. Two large men escorted me from my room, both wearing white bear skin over there heads. They didn't make any eye contact with me, all then did was lead me out of my room, they weren't being harsh or anything, they just gently took me away.

The rest of it was just a blur one moment I was being dressed and ready, the next thing I know I'm already out the door and ready for the ceremony to start. I could feel my palm starting to sweat, my heart was pounding the entire time, walking down that long hall and up the stairs, leading me to the main deck and up to the wedding arch or so I thought but it wasn't, I thought I was going to pass out or try to kill myself again, I wasn't even going to try it, not after last time. I was already going to get it from Drago tonight, I still don't know what my punishment is.

Once I was led up to the deck my heart stopped.

There was a large group of people surrounding us, leading all the way up to two thrones at the very top of ship, Drago was standing there halfway up, waiting for me to come to him, I wanted to run the opposite way, but I was surrounded, no way of getting out.

But I didn't have a choice, I started walking towards Drago, tears in the corner of my eyes as I reached up to him, he took my hand and led us both to the thrones. Drago's throne was black with spikes and melted swords in it, covered in dragon skins, while mine was white and covered in wolf furs, purple petals were lingering on the seat and the ground.

Drago was wearing dark pants, along with a dark red belt with some kind of sun symbol on it, while he was still wearing his dragon skin cloak, one of the servants must given it back to him while I was changing. His dread locks were tied back, showing all his scars on his face, dark circles were forming over his eyes, but he still had a sick twisted smile on his face.

Music was playing loudly as the ceremony began with the sacrifice of an animal, it was a small goat brown and white being led by one of the guards, then someone walked up, holding a small blade as they impaled it into the neck. I grimaced and looked away for a moment, then looked back seeing that the animal was carried off, being roasted for later for tonight's meal I guess.

Then a fight erupted, one of the maids told me about this while dressing me, saying it was good luck to have at least five deaths at a wedding such as this, if there were less then three then it would be considered a duel affair. Saying it would be bad luck for the newly wed couple, the wedding starts from the crack of dawn to the end of night, so by the time the sun starts setting it would time for Drago to...

I was snapped back to reality when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, it was Eret. He was holding something for me in his hand, a steaming cup full of sort of hot drink.

"This for you." He said blandly, handing the cup to me as I looked down at it.

"What is it?" I looked back up at him.

"Something to help calm your nerves, also to help for fertility." That last word he said made me flinch a little, just hearing about anything with to do with babies or me having to carry a child of Drago's made me squirm.

"Thank you." I looked away as I sat the cup my lap, I knew I was being watched so without thinking I slowly started to chug down the bitter sweet drink, hoping it doesn't up my fertility or makes me conceive a child. I could feel all my insides turning, feeling my entire face going numb as I turned my attention back to the fight. So far three men have been killed and we haven't even reached the afternoon yet, this was nothing but brutal. I shuddered and looked away each time I saw flesh being sliced, blood being spilled onto the ground.

Drago was enjoying himself, chugging down a huge cup of wine and laughing at the deaths of his fellow men, he didn't seem to care when things started to get crazy, he was enjoying the chaos and bloodshed. All the other men were either drinking themselves to death or watching the fight of two men killing each other over something stupid, either over a yak, a cabin or even a woman, there were barely any women on this ship, the only ones I knew of were my new servants.

By soon hours started passing by, soon the sun was high up in the sky looking up at us, but the next thing I know the sun was starting to set right in front of me. So far me and Drago had only exchanged glances, him giving me a cold smile and rubbing my knee, making me very uncomfortable.

Ten men have died today, sending this wedding with a bang I guess, we'll Drago seemed pretty pleased with all of this, he soon got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and leading me down. The only thing left to do was to...bed me. But Drago had one more thing to give me before we went down to business.

"I have something for you." He then wrapped his arm around me waist." A wedding gift from me."

A gift? what kind of gift from this psycho could he give me?

Two guards were carrying a large chest, placing it in front of us as one of them preyed it open, Drago keeled down and got something out of it. He turned around and revealed a silver necklace, in the middle of it was a night fury, with emerald green eyes. It looked old but...really pretty.

He placed the necklace over my neck, pulling my hair back as it hung down to my breast, shining in the light.

"Thank you, Drago." I said softly, still not looking at him, But he cupped my cheek, planting a soft kiss on my lips, making me squirm and I absolutely hated it.

He pulled me over, his large arm hooked around my tiny waist."Now, let's head down to our chambers." He said smoothly, almost demanding in a way. Some of the men were cheering and howling, but Drago ended up sending some glares at them, telling them to knock it off before he thrown them overboard. The rest of the party was still going on, while me and my so called new husband go to our bedroom.

The walk down the stairs felt like forever, I started to shake again and Drago could see it.

The tall man started rubbing my shoulder tenderly, seeing it could calm me down a bit, and some how it did. But just the thought of him...touching me, having his way with me, just makes want to throw up.

but then we ended up reaching out chamber door, Drago unlocked it, pulling a key from his pocket and pulling me in.

The room was some what redecorated, there were clean sheets and fur on the bed, the fire was roaring and there was fresh wine and fruit placed at the table as the room was lit with white candles. If I was happily married then this would have been the perfect wedding night for me, but since this was forced this just about made everything worse for me, none of this was feeling right, even if Drago was gentle with me, it made me feel dead inside.

Drago walked over to the tabled, pouring himself a cup of red wine, then turning around, holding his hand out with a glass in it.

"Here, drink this." I took the glass out of his hands."It'll help calm you down."

I took the glass and started to wing it down, feeling the wine run down my throat, making me feel a bit drunk already. After a few minutes of us drinking, Drago started looking at me, he put his cup down and placed it on the table, then taking the cup out of my hands and setting it aside.

He started playing with my hair, twirling it with his good hand, while his prosthetic was placed on my hip, pulling me closer to him as I stared at the floor until he cupped my cheek and kissed me. Then he started pulling at the lace at the back of my dress, slowly untying it, I shot up and grabbed his hand.

"Please no." I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but it wasn't working.

Drago then turned me around and ripped the back open, revealing my back to him, he started playing with my neck, kissing and suckling on it as tears started to roll down my face. He then pulled the rest of the dress down, all the way down to my knees, revealing my naked body as he took the crown off my head and tossing it to the floor, as his good hand roughly grabbed my breast, causing me to gasp loudly at him, he only grinned.

I could hear his pants unbuckled and hit the floor, making a loud clang as he pushed me onto the bed, getting on top of me, holding my arms down as he began to work his way down.

Then the next thing I know he was inside me, pushing his huge length inside me, I was screaming for him to stop. But that wasn't happening, none of this was going to stop no matter how much I pleaded him, begging him to stop it.

It was like this until dawn.


	8. Chapter Eight

Fill Me Up With Poison

Chapter Seven

I own Nothing

As the hours passed by me, time hadn't been on my side.

Today was my wedding day, a day that should be the happiest day of my life, but no. Today has to be the worst day of my life so far, I was up just about all night crying my eyes out and wanting to either die the most horrible death possible or thinking all of this as one giant nightmare and waiting to wake up from it, but I wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I was stuck on this god awful ship with a madman who was going to make me his wife by force.

I kept imagining I was in a bad dream, and soon I would wake up to my parents waking me up. I would dream of hugging my mother tightly and never letting go of her, telling her my nightmare. I dreamed of my father telling me everything was going to be alright, treating me lie the daughter I used to be, back when I was little and innocent, but I woke up that morning I was still stuck here.

I haven't seen Drago since I tried to kill myself, I tried jumping right off the ship and into the cold dark water, waiting for death to consume me and take me away from all of this. I can still remember him pulling me out of the water, wrapping his dragon skin cloak around me, carrying me back to my room. Then me waking up finding him standing over me as he traced his fingers through my tangled brown hair. That image wasn't going to leave my mind anytime soon.

The only thing I really did was take his cloak off of me, throwing it to the floor. I felt nothing but disgust when he had that thing wrapped around my body, sure it was all nice and warm, but I didn't want it. The only time I actually move was to go get something to eat or to having to go to the bathroom. But none of that eased my nerves, it only got my mind tie up in binds. This was it for me, I was screwed, I had no way out of this.

Maybe Drago was right, my dad had just gave me away and let Drago just snatch me up so my father could save Berk.

Suddenly the door had open, two young women enter my room, they looked like they were at least twenty's or late teens. They had dark sun kissed skin with there hair all tied up in buns, they were dressed in rags I'm guessing they are the maids, one was carrying a dress, my wedding dress. I sat straight up in my bed, a little alarmed at these strange women.

"We are here to get you ready mistress." The short one said while gently pulling me out of my bed."Our master wants us to bathe you so you are fresh and ready for your wedding night."

"I can bathe myself." I pulled away for a moment"I'm not a child I can take care of myself."

The women looked at me for a second."Please don't be harsh, just let us do our job please." I knew these two weren't going to back down and leave me alone. They had to do there job, otherwise it could be another punishment to add to the list later on.

I sighed."Fine, just be quick about it."

They both smiled slightly as they led me to the bath tub, one started filling it up with hot water while the other started to take my clothes off. I shivered at the lack of coverage as she stripped me of the only clothing I had left of home, this was starting to get really uncomfortable for me, I never like other people see me naked, not even other girls my age or any age at all for manner.

Once the large tube was filled I stepped in, the hot water singed my body, but I kept going in, wanting to get this over with. I didn't want no one to touch me, but I guess I was going to be wash, scrubbed hand and foot and I mean they just about cleaned me just about everywhere. It felt weird having these two girls do this sort of thing for me, I already know how to take care of myself, Iv'e been doing it for the last couple of years now.

After they were done scrubbing me raw I was placed on a chair and had a towel wrapped around my thin body, one girl girl had started to brush my hair while the other one was cleaning my nails, scrapping the dirt from under them, starting with my hands then to my toes. Never in my life I have been pampered like this, was it going to be like this everyday now? Have someone one take care of all my personal needs so I don't have to life a finger?

It was going to take some time to get used to this, so far I wasn't enjoying it. But then again it was only going to get worse over time, by tonight I won't be a virgin, I'l probably just be Drago's whore, I wouldn't have any other name to me.

Now here comes my wedding dress, it wasn't any typical dress either. It was all white of course, but the top part of it was a corset with the tight lacing in the back to hug my waist, the sleeves were cut out, exposing my thin shoulders while I had a fur white cloak, the skirt of the dress was a long train, my hair was hanging in the back with the front strand tied in one braid, one of the girls used charcoal under my eyes, trying to make me look prettier with bigger eyes. But that wasn't all of it, I had a silver tiara placed on my head with small purple flowers curled around it, with a green emerald in bedded in the middle of it.

I managed to get a glimpse of myself, I didn't look that bad, but it didn't make it any easier, my life was just about to end. Two large men escorted me from my room, both wearing white bear skin over there heads. They didn't make any eye contact with me, all then did was lead me out of my room, they weren't being harsh or anything, they just gently took me away.

The rest of it was just a blur one moment I was being dressed and ready, the next thing I know I'm already out the door and ready for the ceremony to start. I could feel my palm starting to sweat, my heart was pounding the entire time, walking down that long hall and up the stairs, leading me to the main deck and up to the wedding arch or so I thought but it wasn't, I thought I was going to pass out or try to kill myself again, I wasn't even going to try it, not after last time. I was already going to get it from Drago tonight, I still don't know what my punishment is.

Once I was led up to the deck my heart stopped.

There was a large group of people surrounding us, leading all the way up to two thrones at the very top of ship, Drago was standing there halfway up, waiting for me to come to him, I wanted to run the opposite way, but I was surrounded, no way of getting out.

But I didn't have a choice, I started walking towards Drago, tears in the corner of my eyes as I reached up to him, he took my hand and led us both to the thrones. Drago's throne was black with spikes and melted swords in it, covered in dragon skins, while mine was white and covered in wolf furs, purple petals were lingering on the seat and the ground.

Drago was wearing dark pants, along with a dark red belt with some kind of sun symbol on it, while he was still wearing his dragon skin cloak, one of the servants must given it back to him while I was changing. His dread lock were tied back, showing all his scars on his face, dark circles were forming over his eyes, but he still had a sick twisted smile on his face.

Music was playing loudly as the ceremony began with the sacrifice of an animal, it was a small goat brown and white being led by one of the guards, then someone walked up, holding a small blade as they impaled it into the neck. I grimaced and looked away for a moment, then looked back seeing that the animal was carried off, being roasted for later for tonight meal I guess.

Then a fight erupted, one of the maids told me about this while dressing me, saying it was good luck to have at least five deaths at a wedding such as this, if there were less then three then it would be considered a duel affair. Saying it would be bad luck for the newly wed couple, the wedding starts from the crack of dawn to the end of night, so by the time the sun starts setting it would time for Drago to...

I was snapped back to reality when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, it was Eret. He was holding something for me in his hand, a steaming cup full of sort of hot drink.

"This for you." He said blandly, handing the cup to me as I looked down at it.

"What is it?" I looked back up at him.

"Something to help calm your nerves, also to help for fertility." That last word he said made me flinch a little, just hearing about anything with to do with babies or me having to carry a child of Drago's made me squirm.

"Thank you." I looked away as I sat the cup my lap, I knew I was being watched so without thinking I slowly started to chug down the bitter sweet drink, hoping it doesn't up my fertility or makes me conceive a child. I could feel all my insides turning, feeling my entire face going numb as I turned my attention back to the fight. So far three men have been killed and we haven't even reached the afternoon yet, this was nothing but brutal. I shuddered and looked away each time I saw flesh being sliced, blood being spilled onto the ground.

Drago was enjoying himself, chugging down a huge cup of wine and laughing at the deaths of his fellow men, he didn't seem to care when things started to get crazy, he was enjoying the chaos and bloodshed. All the other men were either drinking themselves to death or watching the fight of two men killing each other over something stupid, either over a yak, a cabin or even a woman, there were barely any women on this ship, the only ones I knew of were my new servants.

By soon hours started passing by, soon the sun was high up in the sky looking up at us, but the next thing I know the sun was starting to set right in front of me. So far me and Drago had only exchanged glaces, him giving me a cold smile and rubbing my knee, making me very uncomfortable.

Ten men have died today, sending this wedding with a bang I guess, well Drago seemed pretty pleased with all of this, he soon got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and leading me down. The only thing left to do was to...bed me. But Drago had one more thing to give me before we went down to business.

"I have something for you." He then wrapped his arm around me waist." A wedding gift from me."

A gift? what kind of gift from this psycho could he give me?

Two guards were carrying a large chest, placing it in front of us as one of them preyed it open, Drago keeled down and got something out of it. He turned around and revealed a silver necklace, in the middle of it was a nigh fury, with emerald green eyes. It looked old but...really pretty.

He placed the necklace over my neck, pulling my hair back as it hung down to my breast, shining in the light.

"Thank you, Drago." I said softly, still not looking at him, But he cupped my cheek, planting a soft kiss on my lips, making me squirm and I absolutely hated it.

He pulled me over, his large arm hooked around my tiny waist."Now, let's head down to our chambers." He said smoothly, almost demanding in a way. Some of the men were cheering and howling, but Drago ended up sending some glares at them, telling them to knock it off before he thrown them over board. The rest of the party was still going on, while me and my so called new husband go to our bedroom.

The walk down the stairs felt like forever, I started to shake again and Drago could see it.

The tall man started rubbing my shoulder tenderly, seeing it could calm me down a bit, and some how it did. But just the thought of him...touching me, having his way with me, just makes want to throw up.

but then we ended up reaching out chamber door, Drago unlocked it, pulling a key from his pocket and pulling me in.

The room was some what redecorated, there were clean sheets and fur on the bed, the fire was roaring and there was fresh wine and fruit placed at the table as the room was lit with white candles. If I was happily married then this would have been the perfect wedding night for me, but since this was forced this just about made everything worse for me.

Drago walked over to the tabled, pouring himself a cup of red wine, then turning around, holding his hand out with a glass in it.

"Here, drink this." I took the glass out of his hands."It'll help calm you down."

I took the glass and started to wing it down, feeling the wine run down my throat, making me feel a bit drunk already. After a few minutes of us drinking, Drago started looking at me, he put his cup down and placed it on the table, then taking the cup out of my hands and setting it aside.

He started playing with my hair, twirling it with his good hand, while his prosthetic was placed on my hip, pulling me closer to him as I stared at the floor until he cupped my cheek and kissed me. Then he started pulling at the lace at the back of my dress, slowly untying it, I shot up and grabbed his hand.

"Please no." I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but it wasn't working.

Drago then turned me around and ripped the back open, revealing my back to him, he started playing with my neck, kissing and suckling on it as tears started to roll down my face. He then pulled the rest of the dress down, all the way down to my knees, revealing my naked body as he took the crown off my head and tossing it to the floor, as his on hand roughly grabbed my breast.

I could hear his pants unbuckle and hit the floor, making a loud clang as he pushed me onto the bed, getting on top of me, holding my arms down as he began to work his way down.

Then the next thing I know he was inside me, pushing his huge length inside me, I was screaming for him to stop.

It was like this until dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Fill Me With Poison

Chapter Nine

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was asleep in my bed with a large warm arm wrapped around my waist, my body was relaxed for a little bit, I was still jumpy around Drago, just feeling his touch alone still made me squirm. But over the last couple of days I was slowly getting used to this, he wasn't forcing me as much as he used to. I was still afraid of him though, the way he would treat him men made me fear for my life, when ever Drago was having a meeting, he would treat his followers like shit, mostly poor Eret.

Eret was his little poppet, his lacky.

He was afraid, but tried his best not to show it, Eret was usually beaten a lot if he failed to bring back a flock of dragons to Drago's collection of an army. Sometimes I had to watch or I would turn away, watching this poor man being beat to a bloody pulp, I felt awful for I did to him before I was married off to my now husband, I could have helped him maybe, but how? Drago was going to kill him one of these days, one more mess up and Eret will be no more. I don't think there was much I could do to help, it wasn't like he could just get up and leave, Drago has spies and hentch men everywhere.

I then opened my eyes and just scanned the room once more, the room was decorated nicely as always, there was glasses of wine and fine cheese layed out on the table along with some smoked meats I wasn't too familiar with. Drago was pretty much spoiling me like a new husband should, it was normal for a new man to treasure and lavish his new bride with goods and other things, it was normal in his culture to be doing this. I would be overwhelmed and flushed whenever he would give me something new, I wasn't used to having such nice things, I mean my parents did the best they could to take of me or so I thought before most of our food supplies would run out. Hell sometime I would forget to eat at all, the only time I would remember was at dinner time when I would have to sit down with my family and have somewhat of human contact with my father.

But Drago would always put me in new fresh clothes everyday, most of the time it was a long dress or a long tunic with leggings. I wonder what I was going to wear today? I really didn't want to wear another dress, winter was coming soon and I just wanted to wear some warmer clothes.

I had no idea if he was even looking for me, maybe he just forgot all about me? I'm sure my mother was a mess by now, I was her only child. I almost died after I was born, which I wasn't shock to later learn later on in life. Then my thoughts went back to me, what if I was already pregnant? It was still too soon to tell, I haven't been here for long, but what if I was? I started to get scared.

I couldn't stop thinking about it after a while, the only way I could know is if I bleed on my monthly, if I didn't bleed by the end of this month then there might be a chance I could be pregnant. I could never see myself having a child, even as at eighteen years old I was still considering myself a child myself, but one of these days I would find myself pregnant. This should happen when I would be ready to plan it, with someone I actually care about, but nope. I was stuck with blood thirsty madman who plans on taking over the world and causing nothing but pain and destruction, did the gads already have this planned for me? was I being punished? If so then I have learned my lesson and just want to go back home.

Home I thought, was Berk even my home anymore? I don't even think I ever did have a real home, I never really felt safe or even happy. I felt so numb thinking about it, my father was never loving and my mother was so naive to things, Gobber was my only hope and friend at the time, everyone hated me like I was the worse thing in the world, as if I was a monster or just a big mistake. I could never understand why? I don't think I ever had a real friend before.

Then I felt warm lips pressing against my neck, gently kissing it as his beard brushed against the skin of it, causing me to giggle a little bit. Then I felt the strong arm pulling me in deeper, pulling me towards him so I could face him, he looked at me with a small grin. I gave a soft easy smile right back at him, he sat up and pulled me up to his chest, my breasts pressing against him.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked softly.

He mumbled a bit, saying he slept alright.

I stayed still laying against him before he got up and started to get dress, leaving me in the huge bed as he got dressed and turned back towards me. Telling me there was going to be a meeting later today and that I had to be there with him, I nodded before he left me alone with some fresh clothes again. Once he was gone I got up and looked what I was going to be wearing, it was a long dark blue dress, with long hanging sleeves with a white grey fur cloak to keep me warm, along with a pair of long fur boots.

I slowly dressed myself and braided my hair, for once I was allowed to dress myself and not have some handmaids doing it for me, I finally mustered up enough courage to tell my now husband I don't need other women taking care of me, he somehow understood this and called them off, giving me some space and some privacy for once, I was grateful for that at least. Once I was finished I looked in the mirror, and swear under my breath, I still wasn't used to being all dressed up and looking pretty all the time.

Then I walked right out of my bedroom, both guards were waiting for me, to escort me to Drago so we could go to the meeting, I of course had to be escorted because Drago didn't seem to trust me that much. But it would have to do for now, there was only so much I could get out of this, but I guess this was better then getting beaten up and being considered a little hell raiser and runt by the fellow villagers.

Soon we were in what I call the "War Room" It was covered in maps and secret places, some places I have never even heard of before, half of these places I knew Drago was going to attack, my heart would drop if I heard a tribe that I remembered or even knew about, Drago was going to be attacking soon. I couldn't do anything about it, nor anything to stop it, he wouldn't listen to me, but then again, did I even care?

The war room was crowded as always as I was led straight up to Drago, like always he pulled me over to him putting an arm around my waist as almost all of his men were staring right at me with hunger in their eyes, I got a little scared and pushed myself closer to Drago, catching him off guard as he then glared at the men, almost growling at them like a deranged animal, he then pulled me closer to him and pretty much told everyone to piss off or else. They quickly took their eyes off me as Drago started to speak about the next invasion. I sat still and listen to the entire plan.

It started off with a large map being placed on the table scrolled out for the eyes to see, the tribe was the MeatHead tribe. I have heard of the tribe but have never been too, you see I was never taken anywhere due to dad being...well dad so I never traveled before let alone being on a boat. They would attack at dawn, hiding under the darkness so it wouldn't be obvious of course, I don't know what was so important about attacking this tribe, but there was something secret stored away, deep within. Something that Drago wanted to get his hands on, whatever it was all Hell was going to break loose on the Meathead tribe.

Soon it was over, but Drago told everyone to leave and get back to work, leaving just us in the room.

We were both silent for a few minutes until Drago turned me around so I could face him, I looked up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Do my men frighten you?" he asked while cupping my cheek, I quickly nodded a yes.

He smirked a little and tilted my head a bit higher."Don't worry so much little dove, They won't hurt you, not under my watch." Drago said to me, somewhat of what he said comforted me, letting me know that I was safe with him, but I was still scared of being alone.

Then I was pulled into an embrace, then I felt his lips pressed up against mine, feeling a warm arm wrapped around me pulling me closer, trying somehow to convince me I was safe. My body managed to relax as he pulled away from me, taking me back to the bedroom as my heart started to flutter. I could feel my skin starting to crawl as my eyes started to get wide, you see I'm used to Drago touching me by now, but I'm not used to him...taking me. I'm still scared of him, plus I don't want to get pregnant, but right now that was the goal for him.

Then we made it back, he opened the door and pulled me in, almost pushing me onto the bed. I thought my heart stopped when he started to lift up the skirt of my dress, pulling me up to his lap, after that his pants were gone.

**A few hours later...**

I laid back on the bed as my body felt like a burst of flames, Drago was already asleep on the other side of the bed, snoring a bit. I was up all night just tossing and turning. I didn't know what time it was or if it was even night time.

This time around it wasn't as bad, I didn't cry at least. But in the middle of it, Drago told me I would end up bearing him a son. My face went pale as my mind was drawing a blank, I could never look Drago in the eyes while he would do the usual to me, I didn't feel like a wife, I felt like a pretty little doll being dressed up and playing pretend everyday, sometimes I didn't feel even human anymore.

A little while after Drago woke up and left me alone, I felt a little more calm not having to worry about him for now, but what was I going to do? Read a book? Draw? Hell I was bored, I didn't have much to do, I was used to painting a lot and spend almost all my time working in the forge. Gobber was my only friend at this point, the only person that could understand me, but the memories of him were soon fading away from my mind. I was starting to forget what it was like to have my mother around, I miss hearing her voice, I miss the way she would smile, but most of all I miss hearing "I Love You." from her.

A few more hours had passed of me just lying around, playing with my hair and just looking at myself in the mirror, sometimes I would doodle a bit, drink a little bit of wine slowly drinking myself to sleep. I wasn't much of a drinker, but now I was using it to my advantage so I could numb myself of the pain, somehow it made me feel a bit better. At least I had some freedom, but I was still bored, I think my grief was slowly fading away, once I started to think about it, I had no place on Berk.

I was a runt still and sometimes I think Drago did me a favor and saved me from that place, but there's this other part of me that disagrees. I still had a family back at home, wondering where I was, or maybe they just stopped caring.

Everything was calm for the next few minutes or so, until I felt the entire ship move, almost feeling it moving to the side thinking it was getting ready to flip, I felt to the floor. Then I heard my door being open, it was Eret.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, helping me up.

"What the Hell was that?" I asked frightened.

"I don't know." he said."Come on." He led me out to the top deck as two other men followed us, making sure I was safe. We had to go through a couple of halls, then up the steps leading us back to the top deck. Drago was at the edge of the deck, looking up at the sky, then I heard it, the high pitched cry blasting out of the sky, I knew that sound from somewhere, but where?

Then I saw it, a black shadow flying very quickly, shooting out blue flames as it continued to hit us, nets launching into the air trying to hit it, but it was too fast.

"Night Fury." I whispered.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet babies, it's me again and holy shit I forgot about this story for a year now...so yeah....I am so sorry. But anyway here is another very late ass chapter LOL

Fill Me Up With Poison

Chapter Ten

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

He was beautiful, his scales were a shade of dark black with a bit of a blue hue rubbing off of him, he was tangled up in thick ropes as his eyes were wide and green with large black slits in the middle of them, making him more frightened than scary to me, this was the dragon my village was terrified of? No, no way I was expecting a monster with long claws and a devilish face, but instead he looked like a scared animal waiting to die at this point.

When I tried stepping closer to get a better look at him Eret pulled me back."Stay back my lady."I didn't care if what he wanted to do, I justed wanted to see it.

I still pushed passed Eret, wanting to get a better look at this creature. The poor thing was struggling in the thick ropes, Drago was looking down at it with a pleased look on his face. A face that I think scared me more then anyone on this ship, I finally got close enough to look down at the Night Fury. Drago kept his eyes on the beast while walking over to me, putting a firm arm around my waist, I felt my face going a bit flushed whenever he did this.

"You see this love, this beast will be yours to have." He said, his voice full of gravel, still looking at the dragon."He is my gift to you." I thought he already gave me a gift, the necklace I received on our wedding night, but I guess this was the 'real' one after all this time. I slowly crouched down and looked deep into it's green eyes, just like mine. The only thing I could do was pity the poor thing, what was I supposed to do with it? Or in this case him.

"This Night fury could be the last of it's kind." I whispered, I remember reading something about them, it wasn't much but I knew all the Night furies were gone, or so I thought. I know Drago has his bewilder beast, so I guess it was only fair to give his new wife a rare dragon as well. After a few minutes of just looking at the Night fury, it was carried away from me, being taken to the cages with the other dragons, I could only feel nothing but sadness for the poor thing.

Drago took me by the arm, leading me away from the scene, giving Eret a few glares, letting him know he wasn't getting off easy since I escaped. i kept both of my hands together just looking down at the ground, almost slouching a bit as we made our way to our chambers. I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, while Drago started to pour himself a cup of wine, I didn't know what to say. I guess thank you was the only thing I could tell him, this wasn't any ordinary gift you give to your wife.

He walked over, sitting down next to me, giving me a cup. I whispered a thank you and took a small sip.

"How do you like your gift?" He said putting an arm around my waist again, pulling me close to him again.

"It's amazing, thank you." I gave him a half smile, but I was still too scared to say anything else. I still didn't know what to do, let alone say to him. What was I supposed to do with a Night Fury? It was amazing to have such a thing, but what was I supposed to do with him? the only thing I could do was look at it through the cage, watching it slowly suffer. Kind of like me, but I was still allowed to roam around the ship, but not allowed to be alone.

"Then show me how grateful you are." He placed his meaty hand on my leg, causing my face to go red again. I already knew what he wanted, this was the only way I could please him. He wouldn't hurt me...much, only when he really wanted sex. I started to unlace my dress, while dragon was already pushing up the skirt of it, his real hand cupping between my legs while he looked at me with pure hunger, I could already see the huge bulge in his pants.

I was fully naked by now, his pants were suddenly off now, I got down on my knees now, opening my mouth and allowing entrance.my fingers traced along his balls while my mouth did the rest of the work, e would whisper sweet nothings to me, telling me how good I was now. Once that was finally over he picked me up, pulling me roughly to his lap, feeling his cock pressing up against my inner thigh, he laid me back down on the bed before pushing himself inside of me, this time I didn't yelp in pain.

It was nothing but pleasure now, he would switch positions, this time I would be on top and rock my hips, feeling myself coming close before yelling out in release. Each time we would do his, it was starting to get a little easier for me, it didn't hurt as much as it used to. I didn't know if I loved this or hated it, I know who Drago is, but it was starting to get harder to resist now. I didn't want him making me feel good, I didn't want him pleasuring me every night.

I laid my head on chest, covered in scars and burns, sometimes I would trace them with my fingers, wondering what dragin caused this to him. Then I would look to his left, wondering what took his left arm, there was nothing left of it, just a little stump, covering in a large metal prosthetic. Drago would run his fingers through my long hair, then trace his fingers along my back. Usually he would feel my ribs, I wasn't the biggest woman in the world, in fact I was a walking skeleton compared to other viking woman.

I didn't know what Drago saw in me, I know he wanted me because of that damn deal years ago, made by my own father. It still got me angry, I don't think I'll ever forgive him. I didn't have anyone to protect me anymore, I was just the girl that everyone forgot about, then again maybe I was better off without them. Berk will never be my home, I have no home. Home should be a place where I would be loved, where I would be safe and out of harm's way.

But this place was the opposite, I was constantly watch twentyfour seven, ethier Drago was watching me, or there were guards and handmaidens having to take care of me. I didn't want to be taken care of, I just wanted to be alone, but since my little suice attempt didn't turn out so well Drago had to up the security.

Then the fear of me being pregnant started to creep up on me again, I was old enough to start having them, but I wasn't ready. I didn't want to have children, I didn't know if I could have any yet. My mother had a difficult time bringing me into the world, now I might have to relive in all. I didn't want to die in the middle of child birth, leaving a innocent child to be raised by Drago, no, no child should have to go through that.

I have to be strong, I am strong.

Drago started to kiss me again, I slowly leaned against him, letting his lips lick and nip my neck and breasts. I let out a few moans, more started to escape my lips the more he played with my teats. My entire face was still flushed, I laid down on my back, letting him take his hand and squeezing one of them tightly, causing my to moan louder. Enough for the room to echo, my legs felt like giving out, Drago let out a small laugh, looking pleased with himself for doing this.

After he was done playing with my chest he them moved himself between my legs,licking my inner legs, sending shivers down my spine when he did this. hen he pushed his hot mouth inside of my womanhood, causing my eyes to roll, making me inhale deeply, spreading my legs wider.

He continued to make love to me with his mouth, using his god hand to grab my ass tightly. He was getting more greedy with my body, just taking what he thought was his. Then I finally climaxed into his mouth, licking my cum right off of his lips, he looked up at me with a dark grin.

"My little dragon love to roar for me." He said with a bit of wickedness in his voice. He climbed right back ontop of me, going at it again, this time the sex was more in rhythm. Once it was all over I laid on my side of the bed, feeling too tired to care if he came over to wrap me up i his arms, every morning I would wake up to him holding me tightly, for someone with one arm he had a death grip. I could finally relax and go to sleep.

But most nights that was too hard for me, even with the wine and sex, it still didn't make me feel any better. But eventually I would fall into a deep sleep, sometimes I wouldn't wake up till the afternoon, Drago didn't care hoe long I slept in, as long as I was in our chambers everything was fine. But I still missed the forge, I missed making weapons and having Gobber with me. I wonder how he was taking all of this? Did he miss me too? I don't know if he really would care about me.

I was always dumped onto someone, I was always a problem. To Drago all I was to him was prize, a breeder to give him heirs to continue his legacy. That's all I saw in it, I was nothing else, either I die in the middle of childbirth, or I grow old and watch my little ones grow up to be monsters. I would place my hand on my stomach, wondering if my moon blood would ever come around it's been two months now, I was getting more worried.

What if I was pregnant already? every night Drago would take me, filling me up with his seed and keeping me in his bed. I couldn't get it out of my head, I wasn't showing any symptoms yet, so maybe I wasn't with child yet, but with my luck, it was probably too late for me. Getting my moon blood was my only hope for now, but about the next time? I wasn't allowed any moon tea, the tea I was allowed to drink was some sort of fertility one Eret made for me on my wedding day, gods it was nasty.

Drago wasn't paying attention, or so I think, he hasn't asked me about it or anything. But that was even more scary to know, he was going to figure it out soon, I snuggled into the pillow, wrapping both of my arms around it.

I managed to get some sleep that night, waking up with Drago still holding me in his arms. He was still sleep soundly usually he was up before me.

Or so I thought.

I was welcome with tender kisses on my shoulder, trailing to my neck. I turned my head around, leaning up and pressing my lips onto his, I was just playing along. Or so I thought and kept telling myself the entire time.

But deep down I was enjoying every touch, every kiss. It was like I was craving this for a long time, or it was me just giving into Drago. But there was just something there, something my body was craving for a very long time. This was something I have never felt before, was it lust? I guess so. It wasn't healthy that's for sure, but it was something.

The kiss was more deep, the touching a little more gentle, but still more dominant over me.

"Why did you give me that Night Fury?" I asked him when he pulled away from me, looking into his dark green eyes, almost black in the darkness.

"Because as y new wife you deserve some rare and fearsome, just because you belong to me, doesn't mean you won't be worthless to me, you will learn to fly, you will learn to be a warrior." He took my chin, forcing me to look into him."You are my other half, I am the new god, as you will be a goddess."

I could only listen to his words, thinking they were nothing but gibberish coming from a mad man. I mean he had the numbers to start a world war, and plenty of dragons.

"The world will kneel before us, and people who aren't us is the enemy, they will fear us."

I slowly nodded, taking in his words while he slowly pushed away my long hair before kissing me again and pulling away."One day you will understand, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you, I want you to be ruling right beside me, one day you'll come around my little dragon."

He got dressed and left me alone, I sat there naked under the covers, just taking up his words, replaying them in my head the entire time.


End file.
